A Sailor Scout Christmas
by Amethyst Jewels
Summary: Raye has a notorious temper. Will she ruin the most wonderful time of the year? Find out. MERRY CHRISTMAS 2004! (Crap summary, please read!)


A Sailor Scout Christmas!  
By: Amethyst Jewels! 

Disclaimer: I don't know who wrote the carol, BUT IT WASN'T ME!! Plus you can tell I don't own SM, because if I did, this would be an episode, not a fanfic. Get it? Got it? GOOD! Merry Christmas! Enjoy this cheddar & Swiss!

BIG AUTHOR'S NOTE!: The magazine named here is my creation, HOWEVER, if there is such called "Chef's Delight", it's purely coincidental and I don't mean to take any credit for it. Same goes for the gifts I made up. "Things to Remember" is an actual store, Caboodles is a real brand, and Cinnamoroll belongs to Hello Kitty's family ::HUGS her Cinnamoroll plush:: The only charrie I own here is the name "Mr. Yamata".

And Scrooge is in reference to "A Christmas Carol", which I don't own either. So yeah, basically I only own the storyline and the name…..SO DON'T SUE!

It's a songfic! Song will be credited later. Also, I haven't had a spelling test since like Middle School, so ignore errors.

I'm dedicating this story to the troops who can't be home where they belong on Christmas and to Badass, my bird who's currently messing up her damn cage! LOL, I'm high on Pepsi!

Not all Scrooges are rich old men with more money than a town. Some are actually teenage girls with short tempers and fast mouths. One of them in one quick moment realized the errors of her way and ALMOST ruined Christmas and deep friendships. Here is her story.

This year on Christmas, since money was tight (mostly for Serena), the Scouts decided to do a secret Santa idea and then bring treats over to Raye's house to exchange gifts and celebrate on Christmas Eve. In the midst of the celebration, 2 of the scouts turned into Grinches.

"You know what Raye?! You get on my last nerves!", Serena screamed nearly at the top of her lungs. "Just because I can't bake cookies as good as everyone else was no reason for you to pretend to choke on them!".

"Who said I was "pretending to choke" on them? They're downright awful!", Raye shot back, bitterly.

"Will you too just stop it?!", Lita said, moving between the girls since Amy and Mina were having a small bit of trouble holding the scouts back. "It doesn't matter, it's---"

"Oh yes it does matter!", Raye interrupted. "She couldn't buy cookies like everyone else instead of ruining the party?

Serena stopped immediately. Those words cut deep. Not because it's true she can't cook to save her life, but because Raye sounded like she didn't care and didn't see the card that was on top of her cookie plate. With tears in her eyes, she hit the cookie plate hard with her hand like she was using her moon scepter, making the plate airborne before it crashed loudly into the wall.

I wanna be perfect But I'm me I wanna be flawless but you see every little crack, every chip, every dent, every little mistake Yeah!

I wanna be perfect Just like you But there's only so much that a girl can do!  
When I look in the mirror everything makes sense to me Yeah! Perfectly…/  
Everyone, even Raye stood shocked as glass & cookie bits went flying. Raye was the first to speak up.

"What the hell is your problem?!", She shrieked at her.

Serena didn't answer back right away. She quickly pulled on her snow boots and coat and picked up her purse. She looked back at the others.

"Sorry if I ruined your good time. Merry Christmas", she said in a low tone before running out the shrine and down the steps. Before anyone could say anything, she was gone.

Everyone turned to look at Raye and she felt like a bug under a microscope. But worst of all, she felt bad for what she said and did.

"I…I…I'm sorry", she said sheepishly. She saw Lita's face curl up into a scowl as she put on her weather gear and picked up the holiday cake she baked.

"That was low Raye! Even for you. I'm going home. See you guys", Lita said before taking her exit.

Mina and Amy where getting ready and leaving with their treats too when Raye finally found her whole voice again.

"Wait guys! Don't leave! I'll apologize and even make new cookies. We can still have the party!

"I don't think that will make everything right, Raye", Amy said in a stronger tone than usual.

"Yeah!", Mina chimed in, sticking up for Serena. ""Rena worked hard on those cookies! She even got a recipe book from a LIBRARY to make something special for your party and you totally overlooked the effort she made! Besides, Christmas is about the presents you give, not the cheer!", Mina said proudly, messing up yet another cliché.

Amy, Luna and Artimis did an Anime fall while Raye sweatdropped in confusion.

"Mina..", Artimis began, "I think you mean "Christmas is about the CHEER you give, not the PRESENTS you get".

Mina giggled nervously then put on her straight face again. "Oh, well whatever, you get what I mean. I'm going home!". Then she turned on her heel and with Artimis in toe, she walked down the steps. Amy followed after.

Raye sighed and shivered a bit in the cold. Retreating back to her warm room defeated, she sank down on her bed, feeling bad. Mina totally told her off and she was right! Raye realized she was always overly critical, especially today. Then she noticed two things that were still on the treat table, a small box and a card.

She picked up the card first and read what was inside

"To my Best Friends, EVER,  
I worked hard on these cookies to show how much I appreciate you guys. Even Raye! Merry Christmas with love!

Serena".

Raye smiled at Serena's sincerity and sweetness. Then she picked up the box and read the tag.

"To Raye,  
I hope you know if it doesn't show often, you're still a best friend to me and I love you to death! I hope you like your present!

Love your secret Santa, Serena".

Stunned, Raye tore open the small box and gasped at what she saw. It was a beautiful Gold compact with her name engraved with script on it. Exactly what she wanted from one of her favorite stores, "Things to Remember"! But how did she know? How could she afford it?

Realizing how much she doesn't deserve a special gift like this, or Serena's friendship, she realized she had a short amount of time to right the wrongs she made. She quickly cleaned up the mess, grabbed her coat and bag and ran out the house.

Serena wiped her eyes, even through he tears were half frozen from the cold. She didn't go straight home since she wasn't due back for a few hours and she didn't want them to see her crying.

Sighing she watched the snow flurries come down from the dark sky. It gets dark early now, and winter nights are beautiful, unless you're upset. She'd get over it eventually, she usually does. But today it hurt more than usual because it's supposed to be the most joyous time.

Serena jumped when she felt her cell phone vibrate. It didn't ring, so it was a text message. She opened it and saw Raye's number & the message "911!". Gasping, she jumped up and started running for Ms. Yamata's diner. 911, is the emergency text number she scouts decided to use in emergencies. Not Sailor emergencies though, they use the communicators for those. This was a personal emergency, and even if Serena was mad, she wouldn't leave anyone hanging if they needed her.

Luna said that was the best quality about her as a person, not just as a scout. And it was being put to good use.

When you find your world is cavin' in You can bet you better need a friend Someone to take those fears away, away, away

Say the word..make a call and I'll be there.  
Anytime anywhere have you heard? That I'm all about saving the world. All you have to do is Say the word

Amy, Lita, and Mina sat around Lita's apartment trying to think of a way to find and cheer up Serena. They called her house and her mother said she thought they were all together. Andrew said he hasn't seen her since this morning when she dropped off his card, and when Darien said she wasn't with him, he got worried and started looking for her too with no luck.

"Guys, you know it's bad if we can't find her ANYWHERE!", Mina said, sounding beat.

"I'd say she wants time alone, but no one should be on Christmas", Amy said sadly while petting Artimis.

Before Lita could say anything, all their cell phones started beeping and vibrating at the time, making them jump. At the time, they checked the message and yelled "911"! They were dressed and out the door before the cat duo could ask, so they just followed, nothing that this was a do now, ask later thing.

Serena reached the front of the diner just as the others rounded a corner. They all stopped short.

"Where were you?! We were worried!", Amy, Lita and Mina blurted out before they even skidded to a full stop.

"Sorry", Serena breathed out, catching her breath. "I was in the park and…Darien!". She saw him run up to them. "You got the message too?".

"Y-yeah, but I was worried about you more! Are you ok", Darien asked putting an arm around her.

"Not now, we gotta check on Raye!", Serena said moving quickly to open the door making Darien slip and fall into a pile of snow. Lita pulled him up and practically dragged him in.

They all gasped in amazement. The diner was empty except for Raye, who sat in the back by the largest booth underneath a "Merry Christmas!" banner!. Holly, wreaths, silver bells and red bows decorated the once plain diner and the table was lined up with still hot treats.

"Raye, what's going on", Lita asked walked up. "We thought it was an emergency!".

"It is", Raye said smiling. "I wanted us all to be together for Christmas and that's important. And I wanted to say sorry for almost ruining it and for dissing you Serena. I read the card and saw the gift. I don't deserve it or your friendship because I'm overly critical and materialistic. Mina and Lita made me see that….".

Mina and Lita winced a bit. They didn't realize they were being so harsh.  
Mina spoke up. "Yeah, about that Raye…".

Raye waved her into a seat. "No, you guys were right. I was being a sort of Scrooge in my own way. I am selfish too. And bear witness! My New Year's Revolution is to improve my personality.

Serena smiled brightly. "Apology accepted and GOOD LUCK!", she shouted hugging her, glad this silly feud was over. Raye laughed and hugged back.

"Mr. Yamata gave me the keys after I promised to lock up and clean up the shop every Friday for the next year! Plus I baked most of the treats here" Raye said as they all sat down. "It's my gift to all of you guys this year".

Darien chuckled as he helped to pour punch. "Don't worry Raye, we'll all pitch in to help ya!".

"Lets not worry about that now. It's present time!!", Mina burst out, getting back into character. She handed her gift to Serena. "Merry Christmas Odango!".

Serena blew a raspberry at her when Mina called her by her least favorite nickname but she knew it was out of love. After she stripped the present of it's wrapping, she shrieked in delight when she saw what she wanted.

"CINNAMOROLL!!!", she yelled as she hugged the plushie that had a red and green ribbon on its neck. Grabbing Mina in a hug, she must have said thank you a hundred times before Mina begged for air.

Amy handed Mina her gift of a pink Caboodles gift set, Raye gave Lita a card telling her she got a subscription to her favorite magazine, "Chef's Delight!", Lita gave Amy a Kelly Clarkson CD, knowing that she was a fan of the American Idol singer. And Darrien, being a sweetheart, brought all the girls a lipstick set.

"I hope I get hugs for this! I got weird looks from salesgirls when I brought not one but FIVE sets of lipstick!", Darien said in mock anger which faded when the girls hugged him, but Serena gave him a special gift….under the mistletoe she put over his head.

Raye pulled Serena aside after she finished her lip lock from Darien. "I got the gift and I love it. But….how did you know it was what I wanted?".

Serena smiled lightly & rocked back and forth on her feet. "Don't be angry with me, but…I kinda borrowed one of your Manga books without asking a while ago and the catalog fell out of the book. I leafed through it and saw that you circled it in marker. So when I got your name in the secret Santa, I knew exactly what you wanted. Don't worry though; it was candy, Manga and snack money for 2 months well spent!".

Raye started to feel mad cause Serena took one of her favorite books without asking, but hearing the last part and realizing how getting mad over something so silly AGAIN would be dumb, so she just grinned widely and bear hugged Serena. "You're the best Serena. I mean it, thanks!".

"Let's sing some carols!", Mina said running over to the jukebox in the corner. After she dug a few quarters out of her pocket, she paid the machine and pressed a button.

Then a bouncy pop song blared out from the speakers. Everyone turned to Mina, who giggled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Eh hee hee….I guess I hit the wrong button!", Mina said, realizing she made another blunder.

Raye smiled and patted her back. "It doesn't matter what we sing, as long as we sing together. Come on guys!".

Smiling, they all joined in with the song, dancing around the diner, ignoring the weird looks from the bystanders outside.

It don't matter what no body else says We'll be friends to the very end You got my back and I got yours Who can ask for anything more?

It don't matter what my other friends say Only you bring a bright day Cause you're you And your friend is Tru Blu/

It's not about the tree, the gifts or the cake It's about sharing love with family and the friends you make Christmas is indeed once a year But everyday is great for spreading holiday cheer.

A/N: So yes, I was in the mood for fluff. Between work & school soon, I won't have much time, so I hope you Moonies like it. Anyways..

Songs: Perfectly-Hucklepoo; Picture Perfect Soundtrack Say the word-Christy Carlson Romano; Kim Possible soundtrack Tru Blue-Lil' J; Picture Perfect soundtrack.


End file.
